our_suburbiafandomcom-20200214-history
Norman S. Evans
: "You touch my Baby, you get punched." :: -- Norman S. Evans Who is Norman S. Evans? *'Full Name': Norman S. Evans (only a select few know his middle name) *'Age': 21 *'Date of Birth': January 21, 1992 *'Current Occupation': Manager at DTM Auto-Salon, Student at Pasadena City College, Youtube Personality/Vlogger (Channel name: "Jam Sermon", shared with James Meander ) *'Family': Jane Landon (sister), Mike Landon (brother in law), Baby Landon (niece), Maria Evans (mother, deceased) and Roger Evans (father). Norman also has a half brother named Jordan Evans and a half sister named Lisa Evans -- they have never met and with his father's help, they will never meet. History Norman S. Evans was born in Lakewood, Ohio to Roger and Maria Evans. He is the first and only son of the couple. A few days after his birth, Norman's father abandoned the family. With the sudden disappearance of his father, Norman's mother had to work three jobs to be able to provide for Norman and his older sister, Jane. Since their mother had begun to work multiple jobs, Jane was in charge of raising him -- because of this, the bond between the Evans' siblings is very close. Most of his childhood, Norman watched as his mother spiraled down into abusing alcohol and drugs. During some of her drug induced hazes, his mother would yell at him and say, "This is your fault" or "You're to blame for all of this." His older sister would often take him away from their home to protect him from falling into their mother's abuses. Norman watched as his mother and sister struggled over finances. On Norman's thirteenth birthday, he asked his sister to take him bowling after school. She promised to take him after she got him from work as long as he finished all of his homework. With that promise burning in his mind, Norman rushed home after school. Unfortunately, when he got home, he found his mother lay against the kitchen table -- a mix of alcohol and drugs surrounded her. Norman went over to her and shook her awake gently but even at thirteen, he could tell it was too late. His mother's last words to him on his birthday were, "If only you weren't born." Norman did not cry when he called his sister and the ambulances. He asked his sister if they could still go bowling and that was where Norman broke down and cried. At fourteen, Norman began to work as a paperboy so his sister didn't have to spend extra money on him, to help lighten the stresses on her. However, it was then when Norman began to fall in love with cars. For an entire year, Norman began to learn as much about cars as he could. When he was fifteen, he struck a deal with his sister. If he could save up enough money in one year, he would buy a car from a junkyard in North Canton, Ohio -- that car would become his most prized posession. Norman purchased his car (lovingly named, "Baby ") when he turned sixteen. From when he was sixteen to when he turned seventeen, Norman worked to make his car amazing -- he spent hours, days, weeks and months to restore his car. His car became a coping tool for him; it told him that he wasn't useless, that he could be good at something. Now, his 1969 Camaro Z/28 is one of his prized posession and he cares for it just as much as a father would with his child. At seventeen, Norman got into his first relationship. He hooked up with a girl from school. Originally, it was to just be a hookup but unfortunately, they hooked up in her bedroom and as Norman was ready to leave, he caught a glimpse of the picture on her bedside. It was of the girl when she was younger, dressed up in a princess costume. Every time he tried to break up with the girl, he couldn't. The relationship ran for almost two years because whenever he tried to break up with her, he would always remember that little princess and didn't want to make her sad. Eventually, he broke up with her. After that break-up, Norm was more cautious about his hook-ups. He's made sure never to hook up with a girl at her place just to avoid seeing their baby pictures. He didn't want to get dragged into a long term relationship like that again. In fact, the boy has been known to be able to hook up with a lot of women. He's good at flirting and even better at sex. Anyone who has ever slept with Norman will say they hate him but that it was the best sex that they had ever, ever had. That's something he's proud of. However, as of late, Norman's hook-ups have gotten less and less frequent. After Norman graduated high school, he and his sister moved to California. Norman moved to Pasadena and his sister moved to Los Angeles to complete her education. It was in Pasadena where Norman began to really mature and experience different parts of life that have shaped him into a better person. His sister married Mike Landon, a very popular male-model. Norman helped with his sister's wedding planning and he was the one who walked her down the aisle. Currently, Norman works as a manager at DTM Auto Salon as a top mechanic, attends school at PCC to try and finally graduate and he runs a youtube channel with his best friend. Never did Norman ever think that he would be lucky enough to have so many people in his life who care for him and now, he's accepted that it wasn't a bad thing that he was born. Significant relationships in the roleplay: *Keith Keller : Norman considers Keith like an older brother. The cool older brother that he wishes he could be just as cool. He really considers Keith to be more than just a friend and even closer than a brother. *James Meander : Norman's best friend. He loves James to the point that he would do anything to make sure he's okay and happy. He tells James everything and wishes that he could be just as good of a person as James is. *Spencer Bridges : Norman's original crush and first female friend. Originally the target of his flirting, Norman now considers Spencer as his closest female friend. He asks her for advice on all things related to girls and even watches out to make sure that she'll be okay and safe. *Connor Holcomb : Originally, his nemesis, Norman has now thought of Connor as a good friend. The two bicker and fight like children but that's how their friendship works. *Wendla Faire : Norman loves Wendy. He loves hanging out with her and spending time with her. When the two of them hangout, their energy tends to feed off each other until utter chaos. It's like putting a live wire into a puddle. *Oliver Briar : Norman considers Oliver to be a really cool, really smart guy. When they first met, Norman annoyed him and now, he's trying to mend those fences with Oliver. *Asher Thorne : His new nemesis. *Iris Chae : Norman's first serious relationship and he wants it to last as long as he can make it. He's been maturing and changing since they got together and he has nothing but love and gratitude to Iris for it. Category:Characters